


Masks Upon Masks Upon Masks

by KainVixenheim



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Akako's Meddling, Aoko finds out, F/M, Kaito doesn't know who the real him is anymore, Sad Ending, turned into one sided Kaito/Aoko at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainVixenheim/pseuds/KainVixenheim
Summary: Aoko has been acting strange. She's been ignoring Kaito so he wants to find out why. But he never thought that this would be what came of it.





	

There was something wrong with Aoko. No matter how he had annoyed her she had ignored him. He had pulled all his usual pranks, flipped her skirt more than once already that class period, but she had done nothing but stare at him blankly then turn away. It was unnerving. Kaito had never thought that he would actually miss their little chases. He had always thought he would be glad when that dreaded mop was gone.

It continued like that for the rest of the day. At break Aoko had refused to speak to him, then at lunch she had disappeared quickly with Hakuba before he could even try to attempt to get her to eat with him. At this point he was almost ready to eat with her if she had been eating fis – those dreaded finny things.

By the time school ended Kaito was frantic. _What had he done wrong?_ He couldn't remember having done anything he did not normally do, he hadn't thought that Aoko would snap on him, even if she had he hadn't thought it would take this form.

“Kaito.” Was the first word of the day that she directed towards him. “We need to talk.”

“Maa Aoko, finally.” Kaito replied, his voice hiding even the slightest hint of what he was really feeling.

Aoko bit her lip and Kaito frowned inwardly, _what was the matter with her?_ “Follow me.” She said finally, then turned and left the classroom. Kaito paused, hesitating for a mere half second, before he bounded after her, his fingers dancing nervously through card tricks with a conjured pack.

She led him to the roof, Kaito carefully closing the door behind him as she stood a few feet away with her back turned to him.

“Aoko?” He asked carefully as her shoulder started to shake. “Are you okay?”

She spun, and Kaito flinched at the sight of her furious expression, completely at odds with the tears which filled her eyes.

“You liar!” She shouted. “You, you're him. Kaito Kid.”

Kaito gaped, _when had she figured it out? How had she figured it out?_ “N-no Aoko. Come on, you know Hakuba's wrong.”

“Don't lie to me Kaito!” _He didn't want to, he had never wanted to_ “I know you're him. I saw you.”

Kaito gaped at her, _when had that happened?_ Then shook his head. “Come on Aoko, Kid-sama's a master of disguise, he could be anyone. That doesn't mean anything.”

She sniffed. “Then why was he entering your house through a window?” She demanded distrustfully. 

Kaito stared, completely giving up all attempts at a poker face. _He had never entered his house directly. He always used the tunnels to the secret room._ “B-but, that's impossible!” He exclaimed, his mind too thrown to think of any excuses. 

Her face harden back into a glare. “Well I saw it! And Akako saw it too, so you can't say I was seeing things!”

_Akako._ It all made sense now. That witch was meddling again. 

“Kaito.” Aoko whimpered, her head facing the ground. “Please Kaito. I know you're him. Please, please just stop lying to me.”

_He couldn't do it any more._ “Fine Aoko. You're right. I'm Kid.” His face completely hidden behind a blank poker face. “What now? Will you turn me in?”

Aoko flinched, either by the admission or the accusation. “No.” She said quietly. “I'd never do that. Its just -” She stopped, sniffing hard before looking up and staring him straight in the eyes. “Tell me Kaito! Why'd you do it? You know Kid is bad, stealing is bad. You go out there and humiliate tou-san, and you justcome back here and laugh about it. Why would you do that?!”

_Oh Aoko. I can't do that._ “Why do I do it?”  _I'm sorry, but I have to lie. They'll kill you._ “I steal because it's fun.”  _They killed my tou-san. I can't let them take you too._ “Why else?”  _I'm so sorry Aoko, but I can't put you in danger like that._

Aoko flinched again and took a full step back, staring at him in horror. _I'm sorry, forgive me Aoko._ Then she shook her head furiously. “No! You're lying. You've got to be lying. Ba-kaito, stop lying!”

_Aoko..._ He stretched his mask into his Kid Grin and stepped forwards towards her.  _Forgive me._ “I'm not lying Aoko.” He laughed his Kid laugh. “It's all for fun. The thrill of the chase, the roar of the crowd. How could I resist.”

“No.” Aoko whispered in despair. Tears streaming down her face. She shook her head. “Then if its just for fun then just stop! Let Kid disappear again!” 

_I can't do that Aoko. They'll think I found Pandora, they'll hunt me for it._ “But I don't want to stop.” He put on a full on pout. “Why should I?”

Aoko stared at him, before straightening up, causing Kaito to take an involuntary half step back before he pressed forward towards her again, fully in his Kid Persona. “Stop pretending.”  _I wish I could._ “ I know you Kaito. Stop putting on a mask, that stupid 'Poker Face'.”

Kaito chuckled. “What makes you think I'm wearing a mask?” He asked. 

“Because I know how you act. This isn't it.” _Oh Aoko, you don't know what my real face is. Even I don't know what my real face is._ Aoko stared at him, but Kaito made no move to answer, no move to remove his 'mask'. “Fine.” She muttered sadly, then cleared her throat. “Kaito. Youhave to stop being Kaito Kid. O-or. Or I won't be you're friend anymore.”

Everything stopped. The world froze. Kaito's mind turned blank, his heart beat stuttered to a stop before continuing on at the double the previous pace. 

He couldn't stop, not with Snake out there. Not when the crow would hunt him down under the impression that he had found Pandora. He couldn't afford to. 

That's right. He had to protect Aoko.

_I'm sorry Aoko._ “I guess this is it then Nakamori-san.” Aoko gasped, tears running unheeded down her checks.  _Farewell, my friend._

He turned, his Poker Face no longer able to completely hide his emotions.  _I wish I could ask for your forgiveness._

“Kaito!” Aoko called after him as he left. “Kaito come back, I didn't mean it! Please.” She let out a sob that clenched his heart. “Please don't leave me alone.”

He turned back slightly as he opened the door and smiled, the polite smile of strangers. “Sayonara.”  _From now, till the day we die. I love you. I will always love you Aoko._

 


End file.
